jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Ocean of Meteora
』(JoJo no kimyou na bouken: Ryūsei no Umi)|altname = Ocean of the Fallen Stars RnU|genre = Adventure, Drama, Horror|previous = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Dust Revolution|next = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom of Starlight (chronologically) }} 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Ocean of Meteora (RnU) '(ジョジョの奇妙な冒険: 『 }}』''JoJo no kimyou na bouken: Ryūsei no Umi, lit. "Ocean of the fallen stars") is a fan-made, alternative-universe part of the series and the sequel to Diamond Dust Revolution. It takes place after the events of that part and is set during ''Stone Ocean. It introduces three new core allies: Jouen Joestar, Seiya Kujo and Norisuke Zeppeli Kakyoin who tag along with Jouto Brando, Jolyne Cujoh and the allies from Stone Ocean in order to stop Enrico Pucci from "obtaining Heaven" and resetting the universe. Story After DDR Following the defeat of Gilgamesh, the Ancient King of the Pillar Men who had been resurrected by his servants Rem, Emarosa and Atreyu through the use of the Magic Stones, most of the world was in shambles and the world's population drastically reduced. The Speedwagon Foundation in America has tirelessly worked towards rebuilding most of the known world. Jotaro Kujo had married Yone's sister Youmu a mere few months following the final battle after they learned that Jotaro's daughter Jolyne had been left orphaned because her mother (and Jotaro's ex-wife) was among the fallen. Seiya was born a few months later and Jolyne was taken in by Jotaro and Youmu. Yone and Adonis naturally married as well, their relationship had only grown stronger during this time. Adonis had been Yone's solace while she was still grieving her sister Youki who, along with Dio, had perished during the final battle. They agreed to raise Jouto and shortly after, Jouen was born. The Joestar couple maintained a very close relationship with Tsubaki and Kakyoin, who had also gotten married and had Norisuke only a few months before Jouen was born. A year later, Yone became the Chairwoman of the Speedwagon Foundation with Adonis serving as Vice-Chairman and Jotaro as her chief advisor. They all lived in Florida, USA. Green Dolphin Street Prison In 2011, Jolyne is wrongfully accused of a crime she didn't commit and sent to a maximum security prison called Green Dolphin Street Prison, stationed in Florida. Jouto, now 21 years old, flies into a fit of rage and secretly hatches a plan to save his now-cousin from this injustice, much to the dismay of Yone and Adonis, who now had an image to uphold as leaders of the Speedwagon Foundation. Jotaro is the only one who encourages Jouto to go ahead with this plan, and reveals that he had this location in his sights for quite some time. On their way to Green Dolphin Street Prison, Jouto and Jotaro are attacked by enemy Stand users, all whom Jouto thinks belong to the prison. They arrive at the prison and decide to break Jolyne free under the guise of visiting her. They are greeted by a boy named Emporio AIniño who warns them to turn away, as this is a trap. As soon as Jotaro and Jouto finally meet Jolyne, they are ambushed by a mysterious Stand that takes away his memories and his Stand. It is then that Jouen, Seiya and Norisuke reveal themselves, who had secretly followed the car. Seiya manages to save Jouto from the attack by using his ability, the Flame of Darkness. TBA Characters Main Characters Category:Fanon Parts Category:Parts Category:Story Category:Stories